A computer, such as a personal computer, involves hardware and software. The software typically involves computer programs called “applications” and an “operating system.” The applications assist in the performance of specific tasks, such as word-processing, accounting, or inventory management. The operating system allocates the hardware resources of the computer among the various application programs. An example of an application is “OUTLOOK” Express, a contact database and communication tool available from Microsoft Corporation. Versions of “OUTLOOK” Express are available for use with different operating systems. For example, one version of “OUTLOOK” Express operates with the MAC OS 8 operating system available from Apple Computer Corporation, whereas another version of “OUTLOOK” Express operates with the “WINDOWS NT” operating system (“WINDOWS NT”) available from Microsoft Corporation.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a simplified diagram of a computer screen 100 of a computer executing the “OUTLOOK” Express application program. Numerous icons, such as icons 110, appear on the screen. Each icon is associated with a different function. Icon 140 may, for example, retrieve the user's mail and cause it to be displayed on the screen as a list of messages 150. A user uses a mouse 130 to select and activate an icon.
Consider a situation where two users want to read their mail using the version of “OUTLOOK” Express that operates with the Apple operating system. An address book application (e.g., the Now Contact application available from Qualcomm, Incorporated) is also running on the computer in another window. First, one user opens the “OUTLOOK” Express application, to read his mail for example. “OUTLOOK” Express prompts him for some personal identifier and then configures itself according to some previously defined user-specific settings. For example, “OUTLOOK” Express offers the user access to his own mail, contact list, and files. Then, after the first user is finished, the second user logs into the same “OUTLOOK” Express application using her personal identifier. “OUTLOOK” Express then reconfigures itself according to her previously defined settings. Mail subsequently retrieved using “OUTLOOK” Express is then mail directed to the second user. This change of user-specific settings does not require either of the two applications (“OUTLOOK” Express and the Qualcomm address book) be closed and restarted, but the change is limited to the “OUTLOOK” Express application. It is desired to be able to make one switch that would simultaneously affect multiple applications running on the computer (for example, the “OUTLOOK” Express application and the Qualcomm address book application).
Consider another situation where the same two users want to read their respective mail using the “WINDOWS NT” version of “OUTLOOK” Express. “WINDOWS NT” allows a computer to support different “profiles,” each of which defines a particular user work-environment. Returning to the scenario in which two users share “OUTLOOK” Express, the first user could log into “WINDOWS NT” using a first profile. “OUTLOOK” Express, when opened, would then configure itself according to user-specific data associated with the first user's profile. Thus, mail accessed would be the mail of the first user. Further, unlike the situation with the Apple operating system described above, multiple applications running on the “WINDOWS NT” operating system could receive user-specific settings from the new profile.
The second user could switch to her own profile so that she would be presented with her own mail when using “OUTLOOK” Express. Other profile-dependent programs would also configure themselves according to her previously defined preferences. Unfortunately, changing profiles in “WINDOWS NT” requires that all open applications be closed and reopened. This can be particularly burdensome when applications that maintain a dial-up network connection (such as “OUTLOOK” Express) must be closed. Closing the “OUTLOOK” Express application causes the dial-up network connection used by the program to be lost. Once lost, it may be difficult and time consuming to reestablish this dial-up connection.
In summary, the Apple operating system version of “OUTLOOK” Express allows user-specific settings to be changed within an application without exiting the application, but this change of settings only affects one application. “WINDOWS NT” allows user-specific settings to be changed for multiple applications but all open applications must be closed and then reopened in order to make the change.